Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu
[[Archivo:Tokyo_no_Mannaka_de_Nekorobu_2.png|thumb|300px|Imagen Oficial ilustrada por Pichoko]]Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu ( 東京の真ン中で寝転ぶ / Acostado en el Centro de Tokyo / Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. El hombre en el video se pone a reflexionar como han cambiado las cosas mientras crecia, de pronto se quiso quedar sentado en medio de una intercepción a pesar de que era visto de mala forma. Interprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: 40mP Ilustración y Video: Pichoko Orquesta: ZimuinG(Piano), TEST (Guitarra), Iwanaga Mana (Bass/Bajo), Shobon (Tambor / Percusión), Yumuto Atsuki (Trompeta), Nishimura Takayuki (Alto y Tenor Saxofón), Mitsuhiro Wada (Trombón). Director de Sonido: Sayama Kouta Grabación y Mezcla: Miura Mizuo *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Shounen to Mahou no Robot VOCALOID BEST,NEW RECORDINGS Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Aisatsunin blog *Traducción al español por Yuuna Kanji= 都会の喧騒に飲まれて　君の言葉が途絶えた 大事なことはいつも　ひとつも届かなくて 歩き疲れた僕は　交差点で立ち止まった ほんのちょっと　この場所で　ひと休みにしようか 子供が僕を指差して　物珍しそうに見る 母親がその手とって　足早に去ってゆく 同じように生まれ落ちて　同じように朽ちてゆく 何ひとつ変わらぬ僕ら　同じ場所にいる 寝転がった空の下　アスファルトの上 すれ違った他人の温度に　紛れ込んだ 見失った雲の色　残酷なほど青い空に 涙がひとつ、落ちる 無難な人生を選んで　何不自由なく過ごした 大事なことはいつも　教科書に書いていた 傷つくのが怖くて　傷つけてしまうのが怖くて 本当の気持ちは　まだ　誰にも言えないまま 大人が僕を蹴飛ばして　怒鳴り声をあげる 若者が楽しそうに　携帯で写真を撮る 同じように生まれ落ちて　同じように朽ちてゆく 何ひとつ変わらぬ僕ら　同じ夢を見る 寝転がった駅の前　信号機の横 すれ違った他人の温度に　紛れ込んだ 見失った雲の色　残酷なほど青い空に 涙がひとつ、落ちる 上京をして３年目　はじめて自分に向き合えた 思ったよりも小さな　この街で 晴れ渡った空の下　アスファルトの上 疲れ切った僕の温度が　崩れ出した 遠ざかった雲の色　埃まみれの僕の頬に 涙がひとつ 立ち上がった空の下　アスファルトの上 手を伸ばした　君の温度に　しがみついた 動き出した他人の群れ　残酷なほど青い空に 涙がふたつ、落ちる |-| Romaji= tokai no kensou ni nomarete kimi no kotoba ga todaeta daiji na koto wa itsumo hitotsu mo todokanakute arukitsukareta boku wa kousaten de tachidomatta honno chotto kono basho de hitoyasumi ni shiyou ka kodomo ga boku wo yubisashite monomezura shisou ni miru hahaoya ga sono te totte ashibaya ni satte yuku onaji you ni umare ochite onaji you ni kuchite yuku nani hitotsu kawaranu bokura onaji basho ni iru nekorogatta sora no shita ASUFARUTO no ue surechigatta hito no ondo ni magirekonda miushinatta kumo no iro zankoku na hodo aoi sora ni namida ga hitotsu, ochiru bunan na jinsei wo erande nani fujiyuu naku sugoshita daiji na koto wa itsumo kyoukasho ni kaiteita kizutsuku no ga kowakute kizutsukete shimau no ga kowakute hontou no kimochi wa mada dare ni mo ienai mama otona ga boku wo ketobashite donarigoe wo ageru wakamono ga tanoshi sou ni keitai de shashin wo toru onaji you ni umare ochite onaji you ni kuchite yuku nani hitotsu kawaranu bokura onaji yume wo miru nekorogatta eki no mae shingouki no yoko surechigatta hito no ondo ni magirekonda miushinatta kumo no iro zankoku na hodo aoi sora ni namida ga hitotsu, ochiru joukyou wo shite sannen me hajimete jibun ni mukiaeta omotta yori mo chiisana kono machi de harewatatta sora no shita ASUFARUTO no ue tsukarekitta boku no ondo ga kuzure dashita touzakatta kumo no iro hokorimamire no boku no hoho ni namida ga hitotsu tachiagatta sora no shita ASUFARUTO no ue te wo nobashita kimi no ondo ni shigamitsuita ugokidashita hito no mure zankoku na hodo aoi sora ni namida ga futatsu, ochiru |-| Español= Tragado por el estruendo de la ciudad tus palabras se redujeron, como esas cosas importantes, que ni una sola vez pueden ser tomadas. Yo quien su cansancio creció al caminar, llegué a un descanso en la intersección. Si solo por un momento, aquí donde estoy parado, ¿Por qué no tomo un descanso? Un pequeño niño me señaló mirando con curiosidad pero su madre, rápidamente tomo su mano y se fue caminando rápido. Todos nosotros nacimos de la misma forma. Todos nosotros poco a poco desaparecemos con el tiempo Para nosotros que nada cambia, existimos en el mismo tipo de lugar. Me acosté bajo el cielo, sobre el asfalto. Mezclándome y desapareciendo, entre la temperatura de extraños pasando. El color de las nubes que perdí de vista Una sola lágrima, cayó. Eligiendo una sana y segura existencia Pasando el tiempo sin sensación de disconformidad Como a las cosas importantes siempre las escriben en los libros Con miedo de ser herido, la idea de herir a alguien siempre aterroriza Esos verdaderos y esenciales sentimientos, aún siendo incapaz de decírselo a alguien sobre ellos. Los adultos me patearon fuera del camino. Gritando levantando una furiosa voz. Los jóvenes parecen divertirse solos, tomando fotos desde sus celulares Todos nosotros nacimos de la misma forma Todos nosotros poco a poco desaparecemos con el tiempo Para nosotros que nada cambia, vemos el mismo sueño Me acosté frente a la estación a un lado del semáforo. Mezclándome y desapareciendo entre la temperatura de extraños pasando. El color de las nubes que perdí de vista en ese áspero cielo azul Una sola lágrima, cayó. Llegando a Tokyo por tercer año fue la primera vez que fui capaz de verme a mi mismo. Aquí en esta ciudad, era más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Las casas se aclararon bajo el cielo sobre el asfalto. La temperatura del exhausto yo comenzó a colapsar. El color de esas distantes nubes junto a ese polvo que cubrió mi mejilla una sola lágrima. Se levanta debajo del cielo, sobre el asfalto Aferrado a eso, esa calidez que sentí, de tu extendida mano. La multitud de personas comienza a moverse En ese áspero cielo un par de lágrimas, caen juntas. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Pichoko *Imagen oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Salón de la Fama